Left Behind
by My Parasites Love Me
Summary: Victor and Victoria move into a new house, and meet a surprising next door neighbor.Please Review!


Victor and Victoria just finished moving their piano into their brand-new house. Their house was in the next town, because the town that they grew up in had no empty houses available and they both felt that they should move away from their parents.

"Oh, Victor isn't this place marvelous?" Victoria said excitedly

"Mmhmm" Victor nodded.

It has been two months since the "incident." He thought about how Emily was. Though lately, he was thinking about what happened to Emily's family. Did they know what happened to her? Where were they now?

Victoria went to the kitchen and Victor sat down at the piano. They decided where they wanted to put it the minute they found the house. It was by a window where all the sun came through; the only problem was that it was facing the next house's parlor. Victor began to play a simple tune that he made up. He was wrapped up in this for the next four minutes. When he finished the song, he looked up outside the window. In the next house's window, he could see a young girl about fifteen playing a violin. She had her back turned, but he could see that she had long black hair. Victor went back to playing his own piano but kept looking up at the girl.

_Something is familiar about her._ Victor thought to himself.

Victor just finished an exciting performance of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' when he saw that the girl was finished playing and was looking straight at him. Then it hit him, the girl looked almost exactly the same as Emily! She had Emily's eyes, even her lips. Her eyes were much sadder then Emily's, though Victor could tell that when she was happy she'd have the same smile as Emily. An older woman that looked a little like the girl came in and spoke to the girl. The girl nodded and followed the woman out.

"Victor? Whatever are you staring at?" Victoria asked as she walked back into the room. Victor jumped off the piano seat.

"Oh! Th-that… window, violin p-playing." Victor stammered.

"Oh, you mean the Rosewoods?" Victoria replied. "They invited us over tomarow for dinner."

Victor just nodded, Victoria kissed him on the cheek "I love you." And she walked upstairs.

The next day…

"Victor! Stop fidgeting!" Laughed Victoria

"Honestly, Vicky, you're beginning to sound like my mother."

"Vicky? I like that." Victoria straightened Victor's tie "As much as I love you, your mumbled gets a little annoying." Victoria smiled and walked to the front door. The butler helped Victoria with her coat and handed her an umbrella. Victor did the same, he opened the door for his wife and they both stepped out into the rain. Unlike both their parents, Victor and Victoria loved to walk together places, they rarely took the carriage. They walked arm in arm together to the Rosewood estate. The mansion was huge; two large purple rose bushes grew on each side of the stone staircase. They climbed their way to the large rosewood door. They pulled the bell rope and waited patiently. Victor tapped his foot and slouched forward, Victoria elbowed him sharply. The door opened and they walked inside. A short butler announced them "Mr. and Mrs. Rosewood, Mr. and Mrs. VanDort."

Victor couldn't help but smile at 'Mr. and Mrs.' He held Victoria's arm tighter. The woman that spoke to the girl yesterday walked into the hallway, along with a man with thick black hair.

"Oh hello!" The woman greeted cheerfully "I'm Sarah Rosewood, thank you so much for coming!"

"The pleasure is all ours, Mrs. Rosewood." Replied Victoria

"Oh please call me Sarah." Sarah smiled brightly "This is my husband Robert" Robert just nodded; he seemed very much on the quiet side.

Sarah's smile grew wider "Our daughter is in the music room, follow me."

Victor and Victoria followed Sarah and Robert down a long hall, each side was covered with paintings and portraits. Victor noticed a picture of a smiling little girl with two long braids holding a tiny baby that looked exactly like her. The couple stopped in front of a heavy door. Victor could hear the sound of a violin coming from the other side.

"Darling? Our guests our here." Sarah said as she opened the door.

The girl Victor saw yesterday put down her violin and turned around. She looked even more like Emily up close.

"Victor, Victoria, this is our daughter, Artemis." Said Sarah. Artemis bowed and mumbled a "Pleasure to meet you." Artemis didn't lift her eyes to meet anybody, she seemed so… distraught.

"Oh Victoria, would you mind helping me in the kitchen? Oh, Art, you can go back to playing your violin now." Said Sarah, Victoria agreed and they both left the room. Robert sat down on a lounge chair and took a cigar out of a box.

"Father, no. Not here." Artemis frowned, she walked over and snatched the cigar from her father and took the box away. "It doesn't help my playing and it smells awful." Robert chuckled.

"Alright Artemis, go on and play. Victor, take a seat, my daughter is the best violinist in the entire country!"

Victor felt his nerves acting up; he always got jittery when he was around strangers. Robert poured two glasses of brandy and handed one glass to Victor. "Here ya go lad." Victor guessed that Robert wasn't quiet at all.

Artemis stood by the window and picked up her violin, she played a beautiful song that was sad and happy all at the same time. Victoria and Sarah came in, Victoria was awe struck. She has never seen a girl play a violin so beautifully. Artemis finished her song, put her violin back in its case and walked out into the hall.

"I'm sorry; she's been like that for a while now." Sarah apologized. "Well, dinner is ready; follow me to the dining room."

Victoria held Victor's hand as they followed Sarah down the hall. Victor was thinking about Artemis and how much she looked like Emily.

_It's so strange; she has the same face as Emily, but not the same spirit._

The dining room was well lit; the table was set with spring-green colored plates, it was much brighter then his or Victoria's parents' home. Victor pulled out Victoria's chair when it was time to sit down, Artemis was across from him and she sat next to her father.

Dinner was delicious, they had salmon and lemon, seasoned potatoes, and oyster soup. The two couples chatted about the weather and current events. But Artemis kept silent. Victor decided to start a conversation with her.

"So, Artemis…" Victor asked

Artemis looked up from her salmon, her eyes looked right at his.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Artemis, that's an unusual name, it's a good one."

Artemis smiled. "Yes, I like it too. My mother told me that my sister wanted to name me that, after she found the name in a book.."

Victor was stunned by this.

_She has a sister? It couldn't be…_

"You have a sister?" Victor asked still stunned.

"I did…" Artemis began. "But she passed away a few years ago."


End file.
